The traditional shower is usually applied with a switch by hand, such as rotating switch or sliding switch. As it needs large force to switch by hand, people has to judge the switch angle. So the switch is inconvenient. To solve the problem, a touch switch shower is provided, for example, a patent applied by the same applicant named a shower applied with electrical touch to control the switch of the waterway with publication number CN101733208A. it is disposed with a shower body and a control unit. The shower body includes a root waterway and at least two diversion waterways, each diversion waterway is connected to the root waterway by an electromagnetic valve. the control unit includes a circuit board and a touch panel, the touch panel is fixed to the shower body, the circuit board is connected to the touch panel to receive the touch signal and then calculate the control signal according to the touch signal, the circuit board is connected to the electromagnetic valve in signal way and is controlled the on-off of the electromagnet valve by controlling the signal. As it needs the touch panel, to ensure the size of the shower, the touch panel is small. So it is inconvenient for user to touch and operate.